xavier_institutefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Bishop
' Lucas Bishop', also known by the codename Bishop, is a Class 4 American mutant and a member of the X-Men. Biography Lucas Bishop was born in an alternate timeline of the future in which Sentinels had taken control of North America. In this timeline, Professor Charles Xavier and many of the other X-Men were killed by the Sentinels, and all other mutants were either killed or imprisoned within mutant concentration camps. Bishop was born in one of the mutant concentration camps to two Australian mutants who were only visiting America when they were captured and imprisoned. Like other living mutants in this timeline, Bishop and his family were branded with "M" tattoos over their right eyes for identification. After the death of his parents, Bishop and his sister escaped from the concentration camp and began working for Xavier's Security Enforcers, a group of mutants seeking to act as a police force exclusively for mutants so as to prevent human police from doing so, since human police were required to arrest and send mutants to the concentration camps. During one of Bishop's missions, he encountered the time-traveling mutant Chronomancer, who used his power to create a portal to the present time. Bishop followed Chronomancer through this portal and decided to stay in modern time to prevent the future he grew up in. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 6'6" *'Weight:' 275 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black (formerly bald) *'Skin:' Black *'Other Features:' "M" tattoo over right eye *'Unusual Features:' Eyes glow red when using powers Personality Bishop has quite a stern and serious personality due to his years of living in a concentration camp within a society where he was never safe from persecution and extermination. Even though he is currently in a time where he is not in as much danger as he previously was, he still retains his sternness out of habit and determination to change the timeline for his family. Relationships *Gateway (paternal great-grandfather) *Ororo Munroe (maternal grandmother) *Burnum Bishop (father) † *Kadee Bishop (mother) † *Shard Bishop (sister) Powers and Abilities Powers Energy Absorption: Bishop can absorb most types of energy, including magic and psychic, either ambient or directed towards him and can project that energy from his body in the form of concussive blasts. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks while also enabling him to work well with any energy-using teammates. Bishop can also store the absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his strength, speed, stamina, and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. The upper limits of his ability to enhance his own physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known but is well into the level of being superhuman. Bishop can also utilize the absorb energy in different ways, such as shifting it into another form of energy. He once did so by converting electrical energy into psychic energy and using said psychic energy to hurl a truck with his mind. Abilities *'Combat:' Bishop is a trained police officer and is skilled in the homicide branch. He also has many years of armed and unarmed combat training that has made him a devastating unarmed combatant. *'Marksmanship:' Bishop is a superb marksman with firearms both from his own time, some of which he brought with him from the future, and also both heavy duty military and conventional guns and weapons of the present time. *'Weaponry:' Bishop often uses guns that he is able to channel his energy blasts through. Weaknesses Energy Limits: Some types of energy are more difficult to absorb than others. He can also be overloaded by trying to absorb too much energy, although his exact upper limits are unknown. He is also unable to absorb the kinetic energy from inertial impacts, such as punches. Category:Mutants Category:Class 4 Category:X-Men